Homeless at Eight
by gojirules
Summary: Two monsters must babysit Godzilla's son or face losing their heads to Godzilla


Godzilla appears in Tokyo one day and destroys it. Later that day, two monsters who had overheard Godzilla talking about babysitting his kid and offer their services.

Godzilla agrees to let them babysit his kid and offers them a new home on a nearby island if they're successful. The group goes to Godzilla's cave on Monster Island where they meet his wife, Gigantis and his young son Junior. The couple tells the duo to have Junior in bed by the time they get home, but if they fail, Godzilla will have their heads. They try to put Junior to bed already, but he hints that he's hungry. They try to give him a truck full of warm milk, but Junior looks up at a nuclear reactor, and the leader monster hands it to Junior who absorbs the radioactivity. Soon enough, Junior disappears and they go looking for him. Once they find him, they try to put Junior to bed yet again, but he is reluctant to go to sleep. However, stalactites drop and one lands on Junior, knocking him out, before they get to the front door.

Godzilla and Gigantis soon come in and are aghast to find their cave wrecked, but are glad that Junior is asleep. Godzilla thanks the duo for watching Junior. Then Godzilla points in the direction of the duo's new home, and they head there.

Transcript:

(Godzilla walks through the water talking to someone on his phone.)

Godzilla: What do you mean you can't babysit tonight? I know it's short notice. I'll pay you double. Wait, wait, don't hang up! Oh!

(Godzilla walks on to shore.)

Godzilla (continued): I'm in a bit of a rush today, so I will just destroy your city and be off.

(Destroys city)

(Later in the day, two monsters walk up to Godzilla)

Monster 1: Greetings, we couldn't help overhearing what you said about needing a babysitter.

Godzilla: Yeah, I said that. So what?

Monster 2: Perhaps we could be of service.

Godzilla: Ok, if you can do that, I'll let you live on one of the nearby islands near Monster island.

Monster 1: Deal.

Godzilla: Very good. Say, what are your names, anyway.

Monster 1: Monstro.

Monster 2: Horro.

Godzilla: Oh, and one more thing, if Junior isn't asleep by 8:00, I will take your heads. Got it?

(Scene then goes to Monstro, Horro, and Godzilla walking to Monster Island then to his cave.)

Godzilla: Baby! I'm home!

Gigantis: Wait, who is that with you? Wait, let me guess, the "babysitters" (Walks to the guys) Well I must say, you five certainly don't much look like babysitters.

Godzilla: (chuckles) Course they are! The best babysitters money can buy.

Horro: Yep, we're totally babysitters.

Gigantis: And how did my husband contact you a month ago?

Monstro: Phone.

Horro: Email.

Godzilla: Fax.

Horro: Email.

Godzilla: Phone.

Monstro: Fax.

Godzilla: All three naturally. Wanted to be further.

Gigantis: And you've had experience with reptilian children?

Monstro: Yeah, refs, one on one, all sorts of scaly kids.

Horro: Hey, so where is the little guy anyway?

Godzilla: Oy, Junior. Say hi to uncle Monstro and uncle Horro.

Gigantis: Come on Junior. (Junior is seen near by) Come to mommy. (Picks Junior up) You know, Junior can be quite a handful. Make sure he's asleep when we get back. If he isn't, I will be most disappointed in you, ALL of you.

Godzilla: I will be disappointed also. (Makes a radioactive lightning bolt strike their ankles) Get it?!

Gigantis: So, where is the reservation?

Godzilla: Uh, ya know, that extra fancy, uh, extra available place.

(Junior waltz over to the south corridor)

Monstro : Uh, I think he's hungry.

(Scene goes to in that corridor, which is revealed to be the kitchen, with the world's largest fridge.)

Monstro: Ok, let's see what we can find. (Opens fridge) Ok, fish juice, whales, ugh, tuna? Oh, there it is. (Grabs a milk truck and carries it to Junior) Here ya go, Junior, warm milk.

(Junior looks up at a nuclear reactor containing radioactivity, which Monstro grabs and hands to Junior, who absorbs the radioactivity into his system.)

(the duo hear the phone ringing and Monstro answers it.)

Monstro: Hello.

Godzilla: Dinner went magnificently, we're coming back now. And, if Junior isn't asleep, your heads will be a permanent part of my trophy room. (Hangs up phone)

Monstro: They're on their way home.

Horro: What do we do?

(Scene shifts to down the hall)

Monstro: Junior.

Horro: Junior.

(They find Junior in the living room)

Monstro: Junior, time to go to bed.

(Junior hesitates, right about then, stalactites fall on to the floor, and one falls on Junior's head, knocking him unconcious as the duo looks on in shock)

Monstro: Dude, we're so dead.

Horro: He could be alright.

(Godzilla and Gigantis walk in)

Godzilla: We're back. (gasps) Oh, what happened here?! Stalactites all over the floor! Scrap metal everywhere! My favorite dumbells, ruined! Unbelieveable, and what about Junior?

Horro: Uhhh.

Gigantis: Junior? (Lifts stalactite fragments off of Junior, who is shown to be asleep) He's out cold. Oh, thanks for a perfect anniversary darling (Hugs Godzilla)

Godzilla: Right, you two ... are the best babysitters we've ever had. You certainly did better than the last few. (Points over to his fireplace, with the mounted heads of three monsters) I'm impressed. I was sure you'd perish.

Monstro: Yeah, thanks, but you know what we want.

Horro: You have to show us to the nearest island.

Godzilla: Alright, fine, a deal's a deal.

(Scene goes to outside the cave)

Godzilla: Ya know, it's not easy jugglin' a full time job and raisin' a family.

Monstro: I hear that.

Horro: So where's that island you were talkin' about?

Godzilla: (Points north) Tah. (walks in to his cave)


End file.
